


Electric Feel

by mellodywrites



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Morning Sex, Other, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellodywrites/pseuds/mellodywrites
Summary: Just some good ol’ fashioned morning sex with this absolute cutie.
Relationships: robot/reader, robot/you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Electric Feel

You awoke to the feel of light static against your body.

It didn’t hurt. The feel of it was comforting, knowing it was only your lover who lay peacefully asleep beside you.

The light electricity soothed your aching muscles, your memory flooding back to you from the night before. Robot had installed a new ‘add-on’ a few days ago from spare parts of metal he scavenged, insisting he test it out, the two of you went to bed early ensuring to keep the door firmly locked.

A smile creeps onto your face as you turn around in his arms, the events fresh in your mind, and are met with the large glass dome which was the face of your lover. The reflection pitch black, signalling he had shut down for the night. You gently move your arm and trace your fingers down his side, soft whirs of machinery reacting in the wake of your touch.

Sensing your movements, he boots up, the vast expanse of space coming to life to show he is awake. Alive.

Thousands of stars and vibrant galaxies stared back at you as your hand came to rest in his metallic claw. The longer you gazed into the deep cosmos before you, you swore you could see your lover smiling sheepishly back at you.

His hand slides out of yours and comes up to caress your flushed face, bringing you closer to him and resting his forehead against yours. “I really enjoyed last night” you whisper, Robot pressed the cold glass of his face against your cheek in a way for it to be a kiss, telling you he enjoyed the night’s activities too.

It wasn’t long before you felt the familiar hard press of ribbed metal poking against your thigh. Being a robot definitely had its advantages, from the show he put on last night, he would surely never tire from this.

How could he not, when he has you.

“Again, dear?” His mechanics whirled loudly as you positioned yourself on top of him. You were wet enough from replaying the images of last night in your head so you grind against him before lining his cock in your entrance, and slowly guide yourself onto him.

When you first fucked him, you feared because he was metal he’d be cold to touch but in fact, he was the complete opposite. The new ‘add-on’ was warm and surprisingly soft feeling with many ridges and bumps that felt just _right_.

Your gasp turned into a moan as Robot shortly bucked up into you making him go deeper. Your hands strongly planted on his chest and his large claws on your hips, you bounced up and down on him taking all of him over and over.

From only just last night, you could already tell when he was getting close. He’d grab onto you tightly, too tightly - not knowing his own strength against the humans around him, but that excited you, you knew there would be marks.

Robot sat up, curling his arms around your torso, rutting into you faster. His endless face staring up at you, just looking, admiring, as you lost yourself around his cock.

He pulls you securely against him by your waist, and buries his head into your neck, the coldness of his body adding to the pleasure. You imagine he would be peppering kisses along your neck and collarbone - marking you. Making you his for all eternity.

The only thing you could hear were the loud whirs of your lover getting closer and closer and your desperate cries becoming louder and louder while the static prickled your skin, sending little jolts throughout your body.

Robot pounds into you, not showing any signs of slowing down. Like you, he’s desperate – wanting, needing to fill you up until you beg him to stop.

And just like that-

He cums inside you, filling you to the brim. Your eyes filled with white light, and somewhere in the far distance you saw a wispy orange swirl of a galaxy and one by one stars littered your eyesight.

It took you a moment to realise you were staring at Robot, who was unashamedly staring back at you, as if you were his own galaxy. You huffed out a short laugh and smiled, kissing where you presumed his lips would be. Robot held you tighter, bringing you close to him as physically possible while minding how easily malleable you are against his own strength. When you both pulled away from the kiss, Robot lifted you off him and laid you down on the soft sheets of your makeshift bed as he lay next to you.

Robot whirs quietly as he presses the vibrant glass surface against your shoulder.

“I love you too, Robot”.


End file.
